Quinton Flynn
Quinton Joseph Flynn (born October 10, 1964 in Cleveland, Ohio) is an American voice actor, actor and writer. He's the older brother of voice actor Bart Flynn. He's known for voicing: Axel in Kingdom Hearts II, Raiden in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Reno in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animaniacs (1997) - Joey (ep93) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Mugger (ep35) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2005) - King (ep21), The Cute Backstreet Minstrel (ep21) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Lifeguard (ep9) *Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) - Max Courage (ep4), Molo Tom (ep6) *Freakazoid! (1996) - Elliot (ep11) *Generator Rex (2012) - Beau (ep56), Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001) - Agent (ep2), Dr. Gaylord (ep4), Dynobonoid#1 (ep4), French Guy (ep2), Jingle Singer (ep2), Jingle Singer (ep4) *I Am Weasel (1998) - Beaver#1 (ep30), Man (ep30) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Sheldon, Abe Lincoln (ep27), Adult#3 (ep31), Alien#1 (ep29), Alien#3 (ep25), Arcade Man (ep18), Boy#1 (ep14), Boy#2 (ep20), Boy#2 (ep36), Boy#3 (ep7), Boy#4 (ep6), Bus Driver (ep11), Columbus (ep27), Construction Worker#2 (ep26), Customer#2 (ep16), Customer#5 (ep16), Don Prima, Drone (ep22), Dude#1 (ep5), Evil Satellite (ep25), Flunky#2 (ep30), French Kid (ep31), General Jim (ep24), Guy (ep30), Hacker#1 (ep5), Hall Monitor (ep18), Hobo (ep33), Hobo (ep34), Jock#2 (ep7), Lancer, Little Bully (ep3), Mike (ep28), Mr. Froo Froo (ep34), Mr. Smelhaus, Muscleman (ep11), Old Man (ep20), Proto Teacher (ep35), Punker (ep21), Sailor#2 (ep32), Salesman (ep6), Santa (ep28), Scamp (ep31), Seymour Hines (ep30), Silver Shell, Special Agent#4 (ep30), Steamroll Driver (ep36), Store Owner (ep26), Teacher (ep23), Truck Driver (ep11), Truck Driver (ep36), Waiter (ep35) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Spencer Applebaum (ep9), Spencer Spencerson (ep9), Winking Kid (ep9) *Samurai Jack (2003) - Monk A (ep36) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Daniel (ep7), Doctor (ep44), Fantzee Pantz (ep7), Gus (ep7), Ian Hope (ep44), Rude Boy (ep44) *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2003) - Lightning (ep4) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Rusty (ep5), Singer (ep13) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2011) - Malekith (ep20) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Dr. Gaylord (ep25), JC=4 (ep25) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Jonny Quest (eps27-52), Ben (ep12), Denver Control (ep39), Dmitri (ep28), Goon#1 (ep44), Greene (ep40), Guard (ep45), Guard (ep49), Guard (ep50), Guard (ep51), Guard#1 (ep35), Mustache (ep29), Policeman (ep12), Screaming Guard (ep34), Sentry#1 (ep37), Soldier (ep39), Sonar Man (ep49), Worker (ep37) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Timon (eps1-25), Monti (ep2) *Totally Spies! (2001) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Mick 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: In Harm's Way (1997) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Enzo (ep23), Steve (ep23) 'TV Specials' *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Sheldon, Don Prima, Drone#1, Plumber, Shell *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Sheldon, Mailman, Sergeant Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Trainee (ep11) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - ANBU (ep159), ANBU Ninja (ep248), Allied Ninja (ep261), Earth Ninja (ep349), Iruka Umino, Sealing Core Ninja (ep274), Villager#3 (ep187) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Iruka Umino *Zatch Bell! (2005-2007) - Dr. Riddles 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Kon *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Kon *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Reno *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Iruka Umino *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Iruka Umino, Messenger, Voices of Hidden Leaf Village 'OVA - Dubbing' *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Iruka Umino Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Raiden Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) - Bad Baboon, Wolf 3 Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Alberto Falcone *Call of Duty (2003) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Private Ender *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Toiletnator *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Chick Gizzard Lips *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Lion King Activity Center (1995) - Timon *Disney•Pixar Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Unit Response Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Human Torch, Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Kael'thas *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Kolyat Krios *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Kolyat Krios *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Bandit Ninjas, Hidden Leaf Ninja, Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Iruka Umino *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Henry *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Ice Viking King, Lucky, Magistrate of Nassau, Port Royal Civilian *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Raiden *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Samurai Western (2005) - Faceless, Generic Faceless, Harvey *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - Blake *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Askari, Additional Voices *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Corey, Pilots, Prisoners, US Soldiers *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Venom/Eddie Brock *Star Wars: DroidWorks (1998) - Eager Droid, Tough Droid *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Neuman *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Indo Zal, Knight of Zakuul *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Gollum, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Additional Voices *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Gangly, Thrust no One Announcer *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Abyss, Banshee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Kharg *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Sfida Attendant *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Xion *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2008) - Reno *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhong Hui *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Guo Jia, Zhong Hui *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Isaaru *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Isaaru *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Lea *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Axel "No. VIII" *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Lea *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Axel "No.VIII" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Axel *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Axel *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Axel *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Croix *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Cleric Walla *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Raiden *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Raiden *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Raiden *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Iruka Umino, Meizu *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Iruka Umino, Passerby *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Genin B, Iruka Umino, Mantis *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - ANBU Member, Dream Ninja, Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Iruka Umino, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Iruka Umino *No More Heroes (2008) - Henry Cooldown *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Kotaro Fuma *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Orphen *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Bartlow's Servant, Castle Guard, Street Vendor, Villager *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Prince Vorkken *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (132) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (56) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. Category:American Voice Actors